The Guardian of the Shadows
by dragonmunchy
Summary: Alice is a transfer student from Italy, transferring to Namimori Middle. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, and hardly anyone else at that, she is one of the Vongola Family. She is the guardian that shows up only once every 10 years, the one who operates in the shadows, unknown yet known, not receiving credit, yet doing one of the most important roles. She is the Guardian of the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian of the Shadows**

Looking at the teacher, I listened as he said, "Today, we'll be having a new transfer student from Italy – her name is Alice. Class, let's welcome Alice to Japan!"

I stood looking over the class, then bowed. "Hajimemashite! [Nice to meet you!]"

Straightening myself, I looked at the class once more, until my eyes fell on Hayato, a boy with grayish-white hair, a pale complexion, and gray eyes. He slouched in his seat, seemingly bored and angry with the world. I watched him scoff at me, then take in who I was. Slowly, his eyes rounded into O's and he leaned forward as if to confirm my identity. Gradually, it hit him and he fell backward into his seat and fell out of it, landing on the floor with a loud crash.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?!" I heard someone say, and I looked at the person who had just spoken, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had a shock of brown hair, large, hazelnut-colored eyes, and a thin build. He was leaning toward Hayato, his face filled with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright… Thanks, boss," Hayato replied, slowly picking himself up off of the floor and sitting in his chair again, still looking at me.

[After class]

"Konnichiwa! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you, Alice-chan!" I looked at who was talking to me, and saw a cute girl with shoulder-length orange hair and fringe bangs.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Konnichiwa, Kyoko-chan! It's nice to meet you~ Could you show me around the school?" I asked, wanting to learn more about Namimori Middle.

"Hey! You!" A voice rang out from behind my seat. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Realizing whose voice that was, I turned around and said, "Konnichiwa, Hayato~ I didn't realize that you attended Namimori Middle, too! What a surprise!" I grinned at him.

"Alice! Why are you here?!" Hayato roared at me, seemingly annoyed by my presence.

Ignoring his question, I turned to face Sawada Tsunayoshi and addressed him, "Sawada Tsunayoshi-san! Nice to meet you, I'm your Guardian of the Shadows; I'm part of the Vongola family." Saying this, I held up my right hand, on which the Vongola Shadow Ring rested on my ring finger. Grinning at Tsuna, I watched for his reaction, for which I was not disappointed. He flipped out, and I cracked up.

"You bastard! Don't laugh at the boss!" Hayato yelled at me.

"Hayato, don't worry! I'll protect him, no sweat!"

"No one can protect him better than I can, the boss's right-hand man!" Hayato insisted, glaring at me fiercely. "I challenge you to a fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

****OMG. I'm such a baka, I forgot to put this in in the first chapter! Gah, I'm sorry... Please don't make Hibari kamikorosu me... .

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Amano Akira owns that awesome manga/anime. :3 *worships Amano-san for writing KHR!*

I don't own anything in this story, save for the idea of having a Guardian of the Shadows, and my OC, Alice. Other than those two, I own NOTHING. Zero. Nada. Zilch. XD

Well, I just wanted to say this as well:

Thank you everyone for reading this! ^^ I know that the first chapter was really short, but I'll do my best to write longer and better and more interesting chapters! ^^

As for release dates, I don't know when I'll release the chapters. I'm going to strive for once a week, but I may update new chapters more than once a week... It depends. XD School and stuff, you know?

So, I've delayed you long enough. XD On with the story! I hope you enjoy it. Please write a review for it and tell me your opinions so that I can improve and continue to write more! :3

**Chapter Two**

Hayato and I were facing off on Namimori Middle's rooftop, the place where, as I was told, Tsuna and the Vongola Family often hang out and discuss stuff.

Facing Hayato, I leaned back against the wired fencing that surrounded the rooftop. "Ne [Hey], Hayato, are you ready for me?"

"Who do you think you are?! Stop messing with me, dammit! Of course I'm ready! I'm the Jyuudaime's [Boss's] right hand man, you bastard!" Hayato growled at me from across the roof. "Stop lounging around! This is a fight, you idiot!"

"Fine, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when you end up on the ground in a crumpled heap," I cautioned him, slyly grinning.

I watched him activate his Systema CAI, and saw these round target thingies pop up around him, obviously seeming to be used as shields. I also saw an arm cannon that sat on his arm with a skull on top, which he fed with dynamite. Dynamite served as the ammunition for it.

Grinning, I lighted a Deathperation flame on my Shadow Guardian ring and put the flame into the boxes I had on the multiple belts I wore on my waist. A bright blinding light shone, temporarily blinding everyone there but myself.

_[From Gokudera's Perspective]_

_Dammit, who does she think she is?! _I thought to myself, extremely pissed off. _I'm the Jyuudaime's right-hand man, no one can defeat me!_

Suddenly, I was blinded by a bright light that seemed to be coming from Alice. _What the…?! What is she doing?! _

Squinting, I waited until the light stopped; what I saw shocked me. _D-dammit… That bastard… I can defeat her! No, I WILL defeat her!_

Alice had huge black wings, wings of death, wings that seemed to come directly from the devil. They unfurled, seemingly reaching a total wingspan of 10 feet long per wing. Adding her huge black eyes that had turned red, her naturally pale complexion; her long black hair spread out in a blanket behind her; that delicate, thin yet lean build of hers; and that long dagger she was holding, she looked like an angel. No… An angel of the shadows, a fallen angel, would be more accurate to describe the sight before me. _I wonder… Do angels exist? Are they like the Loch Ness Monster, Nessie, thought to exist but never proven?_

I stared at her, captured by her unearthly, ethereal beauty. I never had a chance as I tumbled backward, landing on my back. I didn't know what had hit me.

_[From an outside observer's perspective]_

Alice took out a long dagger in her left hand, but in her right was a small pistol. She spun it, taking careful aim. Flapping her wings, she aimed and fired, hitting Gokudera Hayato square in the chest. She watched him tumble down, heard Sawada Tsunayoshi's voice cry out as he went down.

Slowly letting herself down, she returned her box weapon back to her box, but her otherworldly wings of Satan were still behind her, and her eyes were still red.

"Hayato, get up. Are you going to lay there forever? If you do, I'll finish you off for real." Alice spoke in an icy tone of voice, aiming her pistol at Gokudera's chest. "That wasn't a real bullet, smart one. That was a Deathperation Flame in the form of a bullet, a lot like Reborn's. It'll do a lot of damage if you are hit by it, regardless of where you were hit." Saying this, she spun the pistol around in her hand and put it back in her holster.

Withdrawing her wings, she stood over Gokudera, her eyes turning black again and her hair returning to its normal waterfall cascade. "Hayato! Are you alright?!" She looked at him, her gaze full of concern.

"D-dammit… You bastard… How… How could you… How could you defeat me…?!" Gokudera Hayato was outraged, his pride damaged.

"Hayato… I'm sorry, but that was extremely simple for me. You did your best, I'm sure… Gomenasai [I'm sorry], Hayato!" Saying this, Alice bowed quickly.

"You… Why, you…" Gokudera stood up, and made as if to rush Alice, but was restrained by Yamamoto Takeshi, a Japanese boy with onyx hair, large warm brown eyes, and an athletic feel to him.

"Maa, maa [now, now], Gokudera!" Yamamoto Takeshi said, gently holding Gokudera back. "She defeated you, so what? You'll get better with time, no doubt about that!" He grinned at Gokudera, his warm, kind aura infectious.

Unknown to everyone but Reborn, Hibari Kyouya was watching from the shadows. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly stepped out into the light. What could he want?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **

I **do not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, **Amano Akira** owns that awesome manga/anime. :3 *worships Amano-san for writing KHR!*

**_My friend (both in real life and on dA) has drawn the character, Alice~ ^^ (Not like I asked her to or anything 3 XD) See her awesome art here: _**

**_ #/d5m46ks_**

_OK, so now that Thanksgiving break is almost done over (that means that I'll have less time to write), my updates will come out less often, maybe around once or twice a week when school starts up again. ^^ Just wanted to give some advance notice~~~ :3_

Please write a review so that I can continue to write and improve and grow and all that good stuff! XD

As always, thank you for reading my Fanfiction! ^^ On with the story~ *bows*

**Chapter Three**

_[From Alice's Perspective]_

Withdrawing my wings, I bent over Hayato, feeling that I had gone overboard. "Hayato! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" I nudged him, remorse filling me.

"Y-You bastard… Dammit… I lost… Forgive me, Jyuudaime [Boss]!" Hayato sat up, apologizing to Tsuna profoundly. Saying this, Hayato kneeled in front of Tsuna, putting his forehead to the floor multiple times.

At that moment, I whirled around, sensing that a danger was nearby. Looking past Hibari Kyouya, a boy with huge black fringe bangs, sharp, alert gray eyes, and carrying tonfas, I sensed an unusual presence.

Throwing a dagger, I broke the tense silence. "Come out. I know you're there."

"Alice-chan~ It's nice to see you too! It's been such a long time~~~ Don't be so harsh! I've come to give you a present, sweetheart~"

"What do you want, X? Why are you here, of all possible places you could be?!" I yelled at him, not hiding my obvious disliking of X.

"Well, what else could I be here for, Alice-chan~? I'm here to give you your Arcobaleno Trial."

"M-My Arcobaleno Trial…?! B-But…" I stuttered, shocked. I knew I was going to get one, but this soon?! I didn't think that X would be in this much of a hurry… "Why this soon, X?! Why are you in such a hurry?!"

"C'mon, Alice-chan~~ We have a trial to undergo! Less talking, more trial-taking, okay~?" X grinned snarkily at me, but the smile never reached his eyes. They glared at me, the cold, accusing gaze never wavering and chilling me to the cores of my soul.

Terrified, I let myself be dragged to the grounds on which my Arcobaleno Trial would take place, Namimori Shrine.

_[At Namimori Shrine]_

"First, tie up Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo," X instructed. "Get rid of your conscience. Harden your heart."

"W-Why…? What are you going to make me do, X…?!" I didn't like the way this trial was going.

"TIE THEM UP! NOW! Or else you'll regret not tying them up, sweetheart~" X roared, and then changed his tone to a gentler one.

Looking at Sawada-san, Hayato, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei, and Lambo-chan, I gave them an apologetic smile. "I hate having to do this, minna-san [everyone]… Would you… Erm… Would you mind if I tied you guys up?"

Sawada-san gave me a knowing look and consented, as did Yamamoto and Ryohei. Lambo I had to bribe with his favorite candy in order to get him to cooperate, but Hayato… He refused. He, in fact, called me a "bastard" and told me to shut up, because he wasn't going to allow himself or the boss to be tied up, which was typical Hayato behavior. Then, Sawada-san helped me out and told Hayato to let me tie him up. Unwillingly, Hayato consented.

"Okay, X! I've tied them up! What now?" I asked X, giving those tied up an apologetic look.

"Open your box weapon, Alice-chan~ We're going to do some target practice~ It'll be fun, I promise! Just get rid of your conscience and harden your heart~" X beamed at me, his tone implying that what I was about to do was fun and not at all dangerous.

"T-Target practice… With… With what as the targets, X?" I asked, hesitating to open my box weapon.

"Just open your box weapon already, Alice-chan. I'm running out of patience, so please hurry it up."

Looking at the tied up members of the Vongola Family and giving them a sad look, I opened my box weapon. Large black wings unfolded from my back; my eyes turned red; my black hair spread out in a blanket behind me. I took my gun from my holster and fingered the jagged blade of the dagger with my thumb. Looking at the drops of blood forming on my finger from where I had cut it, I licked my thumb, relishing the wet iron taste of blood. "Hajimemashou [Let's start]," I said, looking at X. "What do I have to do?"

"First, you have to shoot Ryohei, then Yamamoto, then Gokudera, then Lambo, then Sawada. You have to use your gun, using your most powerful shot, the Inevitable Chaos Shot. After you shoot each and every one of them, you have to stab every one of them in the stomach with your dagger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

I'm really really really EXTREMELY sorry for the super long delay with this update . /bows OTL

I promise I'll update this fanfiction faster next time! orz

As always, KHR! doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the awesome Amano Akira~~ ^^

I own nothing, save for my OC Alice and the idea of the fanfic ^^

Check out the drawing of Alice that my friend drew for me! ^_^

morelikethis/339477580#/d5m46ks /doublechecks link ...Apparently, after I double-checked the link, I saw that you can't see the entire URL, so just put deviantart in front of the link [without the spaces of course]^^

**REVIEW AND FAVE AND STUFF**! 3 Love you all~~~ ^_^ I hope you enjoy this story of mine! :D

**Chapter Four **

"W-What…?! What are you talking about?! That'll kill them for sure! I can't do that! I just can't!" I protested, struggling under X's fierce glares that kept my will bound.

Glancing at the tied up Vongola Family members, my heart broke. Yamamoto's face looked strained, like he was trying to avoid looking me in the eye; Lambo was crying. Tsuna was trying his hardest to keep a straight face, to stay strong for his Family. Ryohei was in shock to the extreme; Hayato… He looked heartbroken, like he couldn't believe that he was about to get shot, then stabbed by me, Alice, his childhood friend.

"Do it. Or… You know what's going to happen if you don't," X fiercely insisted, glaring at me.

I shivered, not wanting to remember what had happened last time. I had tried as hard as possible to forget that incident.

Looking at their faces, I realized this: I couldn't do it. I could kill other people, people who didn't deserve to live; I could kill in cold blood if necessary. I had plenty of blood to stain my hands. I could backstab most people if I found that I had to. I could do almost anything asked of me; I was as coldhearted as they came. But, I realized that I couldn't do this. I couldn't hurt my friends; I couldn't allow harm to come to them. I would rather _that_ happen to me than hurt my friends.

_[From Gokudera's Perspective]_

_You bastard… How __**dare**__ you stab the boss?! Dammit, I can't move! Stupid ropes… Dammit…_ I cursed the ropes, struggling with all my might, yet I couldn't break free.

I watched as Alice looked around, watched as she looked at everywhere and anywhere but at us. I saw her drop to her knees, bow her head… I watched tears stream down her face as she announced that she couldn't and wouldn't do it. She wouldn't shoot or stab us, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

As the tears streamed down her face, I watched, helpless. _Dammit, Alice…! Don't cry… Please, don't cry… You promised me you wouldn't… _Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. Somehow, I found strength within me, strength that I didn't know had existed.

Breaking free of those ropes, I stood up. Glancing at the Jyuudaime [Boss], I watched as he nodded. I made my way towards Alice, the overwhelming urge to hug her and comfort her, the urge to wipe away her tears, engulfed me.

I watched as she looked up at me, and slowly, I hugged her. "Don't cry, Alice… You promised me, remember? No crying. I won't forgive you if you cry, Alice… Stay strong, okay?"

Using my hand, I lifted her chin up to face me. Slowly, watching her, I wiped her tears. She looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes once more, breaking my heart… _You bastard…! How dare you make Alice cry?! I'll kill you, I swear I will! I swear on my pride, I'll kill you! _Anger welled up inside of me, rage taking control of me. Then… Suddenly…

"Alice-chan… I thought you knew what would happen if you disobeyed me… I'm very disappointed in you, you know… I had high expectations for you! But, if you're just going to mope around and cry in Gokudera's arms, _that_ will happen to you. Right now." X spoke, leering at Alice, who still clung to me.

X rose into the air, floating somehow. He easily detached Alice from me, levitating her in front of him. Alice's mask of cool, calmness wavered; fear flickered across her face. "Kyahahahaha… Alice-chan, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you~?"

With a flick of his hand, he sent her flying, letting her crash into a nearby tree. I saw him tie her up, her arms tied behind her back in a painful position. I watched, helpless, as he lifted her chin so he could see her face. I watched, helpless, as he slapped her across the face… as he took out a knife and gently traced her jaw with the sharp blade of it. I watched, helpless, as he took her box weapons off of her multiple belts and threw them away, into the neighboring forest… as he demanded that she bow before him and beg for his forgiveness. I watched, helpless, as she refused and was slapped so hard, she was thrown against a tree by the recoil of it… as she struggled to stand up, struggled to stay strong and have her own will. I watched, helpless, as he once more tied her up and made her suffer… as he stabbed her in the stomach many, many times, a gleeful smile evident on his face. I watched, helpless, as she coughed up blood… I could watch no more. My vision became fuzzy… Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to be moving this story to dA (deviantart~!) since I'm pretty inactive here on . :P

My username on dA is dragonmunchy, so please read my stories there ^_^ i'll upload the stories onto deviantART from now on, and not on , so please do not look for the updated stories here c:

here's my dA:

dragonmunchy. deviantart. com (without the spaces, of course... that is, if the link works.)

please look through my deviations for the story, as i'll publish the story as a deviation and not as a journal. c:

thank you for reading this story! I hope you will continue to enjoy my tale, no matter where it is uploaded~~~ ^_^

i'll put the link to Chapter Five of the fanfiction in the reviews section when I upload it to dA c:


End file.
